


The Coldest Night In The Underworld

by LA_aura



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Drama & Romance, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Roller Coaster, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Forced Marriage, Headcanon, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Rating May Change, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vulnerability, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LA_aura/pseuds/LA_aura
Summary: Demeter will stop at nothing to change the fate that has been woven for more.
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Lore Olympus), Ares/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ***Warning***  
> There may be some spoilers from fast past chapters further along in the story.

Hera had insisted that she visit the doctor in Olympus, she had also insisted on going with her to the appointment. But between the ticking sound of the second hand on the clock in the doctor’s waiting room area and hearing another story about Zeus’s infidelity, she was being driven up the wall. The doctor was late which seemed to not surprise his other patients. Surely the queen of the sky could pull a few strings to get her friend and the baby she was carrying seen faster. And she surely would have had she not been engrossed in her retelling of the wrath she placed upon the mortal she had caught Zeus with that week. Now her appointment was pushed back two hours. Two hours that had counted down to a much more time sensitive appointment. With the doctor being so late she had only two options, stay at the doctors and skip the meeting with the Moirai, or skip the meeting with the Moirai and find out the gender of the life growing inside her. Knowing the gender of her baby and the status of its health was important but the Moirai were known to not reschedule meetings once they give you a date and time, it was non negotiable. _ **What they say is set in stone until one decides to change its course.**_ She had been waiting 7 ½ months to see them and a meeting any later than today could possibly end her immortal life. She just had to know.

Traveling by teleportation was not Demeter’s first choice of travel. The movement of splitting time and space only to move through the small tare always took a toll on her swollen aching body. However this form of transportation was the only way of travel at the moment that would guarantee her safety and punctual time of arrival. She knew what was to come once she had arrived at her destination. As soon as she would step out of the tare she had created in the world, clouds of smoke would fade exposing her to all bystanders. She didn’t mind people watching her arrive in her attire of peplos and sandals that clung to her swollen feet. This was the only clothes and shoes that fit her in her current state of pregnancy. May it be goddess appropriate or not. What she did mind was that now not only would they see her arriving in that attire, they would also now see her waddling as fast as she could to the closest trashcan.

Only this time she had not accounted for the severity of the wave of nausea that would hit her once she was placed hundreds of feet below the mortal realm to her final destination. Like clockwork, she landed and scanned the street for the nearest trashcan. She had never been that sick from teleporting. She ran a gentle hand up and down over the curve of her enlarged belly. It must be the cold and fowl smell of death penetrated air that is making me more sick. _Its okay little one, this will be the first and only time that you will have to breath in the air from this realm._ She continued rubbing her belly as she made her way to the center of a courtyard across the street.

The small courtyard sat in the middle of four skyscrapers. Three of them stood at the same height each with a number decal placed in their front glass doors. The tower in front of her didn’t have a number it simply had a decaled H and golden bidents for door handles. The tower before her was at least ten floors taller than the other three and it didn’t take a genius to know that this is where Hades reigned. This was the building she would avoid going in to at all costs. Luckily, she didn’t have to enter that tower, as she looked around she set off for tower number four.

The last time she had seen the underworld it was just a hole in the ground with a couple of coble stone steps descending down into a pitch-black void. At the time the entrance had no glamour, there was no need, no one was out looking to enter the underworld much less visit the king that was given that realm to rule. Hades the king of the underworld, the king that was unfortunate enough to draw the lot that bound him to a world of death, darkness, and by implication a life of loneliness. A life that she and Zeus had placed upon Hades without anyone’s knowledge. The night before the draw of lots Demeter had met with Zeus in hopes that he would listen and go though with the plan that she had masterfully created. She had accounted for everything, what she would do it Zeus took wrath upon her for suggesting such an idea, what she would do if Hades found out what they had done. She had planned and manipulated everything she possibly could to bring forth her desired outcome. She had only known that Zeus went through with her idea when the oldest of the brothers revealed his draw of the underworld. At the beginning it seemed like the best plan she had ever made. Hera and Hades had a liking to each other; a liking that she hoped was strong even that it would soon blossom to a full romance. Then Hera would follow Hades into his new realm and the two lovebirds would rule together. If all would go as planned Demeter would have Zeus for herself; she would be queen. She would rule above everyone, only her husband would have more authority than her. But as the fates would have it, Hera didn’t want Hades or his realm of shades. Hera wanted was Zeus and the skies. Everything Demeter had sought for herself.

Only walking into tower four could Demeter truly capture to true size of the building. The reception area alone was much bigger than the house that she was building in the mortal realm. Golden veins ran through out the black marble slabs on the floor each vein reflecting the light that shinned from the light fixtures above. A black floating desk with a purple nymph behind it rested on the far back wall. The walls were painted black and metal exposures strategically placed throughout. Demeter walked up to the nymph’s desk and asked that she inform the Moirai that she had arrived for her meeting.

A minute later Atropos rounded a corner and called for Demeter to follow. Walking through the building was exhausting, everything seemed so far away from the entrance. Glass offices lined the hallway and the individuals inside didn’t look up from their point of interest as she and Atropos passed by. They walked a couple more feet and went down a corridor that was unlike the rest of the building they had just passed. It still had stonewalls that resembled the stones and rock that had to be mined away to created the underworld as it is now. The once marbled floors turned to coble stone and the ceiling lights were now just torches that casted shadows on the adjacent wall. Her footsteps on the coble stone reminded Demeter of the last sound she heard from hades as he descended into his realm. A small whine of three dog and the hesitant footsteps as they walked the coble stoned path each step receding further into the dark void that was now his. She had turned away before he could reach the first step worried that she would give away her and Zeus’s secret. But the only expression that was plastered on her face was rage, out of the corner of her eye should could see Hera’s arm looped through Zeus’s and Zeus’s hand resting on Hera’s ass.

All the months she had been planning and scheming was ultimately for nothing. She hadn’t benefited in anyway. A loud clearing of throat brought Demeter back to her current surroundings; she looked at Atropo and noticed a small sly smile. “…Reminds you of the last time you saw Aidoneus… am I correct?...The day that he lowered himself into the underground without it being fairly drawn for him” Atropos eyes lingered on Demeter watching as inner turmoil and dialog were wreaking their havoc in her mind. Finally Demeter spoke, her voice lacking of any remorse “ I did what I had to do. The outcome was one that I didn’t not indent for, much less what I had mapped it out to be…especially for me” her gaze was fixed on the up coming door at the end of the corridor. “Well then, if it is not about the past that you wish to speak about with me, then surely you are here to see my sister Lechesis. I presume it is about the god or goddess that you are expecting” and with that Atropos opened the large arched wooden door.


	2. ...Kore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Demeter learns of her baby's fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The three Moirai each have their period of time:  
> Atropos- the past  
> Clotho-the present  
> Lachesis- the future

Once Demeter crossed the threshold she marveled at the enormity of the space she had just entered. The ceiling seemed to be the height of the skyscraper itself. Each wall aligned with bookshelves. Each bookshelf filled to the brink with VHS tapes labeled with names and dates, books that resided much higher in the shelving system were covered with thick layers of dust. The torchlights dim lighting from the corridor followed them into the room, sconces placed on the wall every few feet now replaced the torches. In the middle of the room was a sitting area and a large dark wooden table. The center piece held what would look like to any passer by a simple sewing kit; thread, shears, and a measuring tape.

As Atropo called out for her sisters she caught sight of Demter's curious eyes looking over at their tools. “Even with technology advancing, something’s are better done the old fashion way.” She chuckled a little and continued “Son of Kronos showed us how to record memories in VHS’s but I'm afraid that is the most modern we will ever get.” Demeter still shuddered at mention of Kronos, tears started to form as she thought of the terror that she endured during the war. She hoped that her child would never have to live anything to similar to what she had. Clotho, and Lachesis joined them in the main room and Demeter held back to tears that threatened to spill down. Atropo escorted Demeter to the sitting area behind the large wooden table where her sisters now sat.

The tree sisters sat on a couch across from Demeter. As they sat there in silence, Demeter could not help but notice the beauty of the three sisters. They all had glowing blue skin; Atropo was tall and had legs that any goddess would envy. A long slit in her skirt said that she knew as much. Her beautiful curly kinky hair was placed in a bun on top of her head with small curl ringlets cascading down the side of her face. Her brown eyes glowed like ember fires when the ambient lighting of the room shined directly in them. Clotho had a beauty all of her own, her skin was darker than her other two sisters but all the same it was just as glowing. She was a bit shorter than Atropos and had a small petite frame to her, her arms were toned and she adorned them with golden arm cuffs with intricate designs drawn over each one of them. Her eyes were dark brown with specks of a lighter shade scattered through out. Her hair fell past her shoulders in a loose curl pattern. Lachesis' beauty was no less then her sisters. She only shown half her face. Braids with golden beads through out fell over the left side of her face. Her left side wasn't needed to see that she was extremely gorgeous. Her single caramel colored eye was alluring and seemed to hold the power power to look right through you. Demeter couldn’t help but feel uneasy under her intense gaze, but she couldn’t look away. She wondered why she hid half her beauty. While her sisters wore clothing that reveled their goddess physiques she wore a dress that much resembled a t-shirt in style hiding her figure. The rest of the sister’s features were almost identical, same wide bridge nose, lips that were fuller at the bottom with a beautifully pronounced Cupid’s bow. They each had a small beauty mark on the right side by their eyes.

Oblivious to the look being shared between Lechesis and Clotho, Demeter stood up and addressed all three sisters. “I have come here today to request that I be shown the Fate of my child” After a while of silence and Demeter growing visibly frustrated, Lachesis was the sisters to break the silence that lingered once the request had been made. She strided over to Demeter and sat by her side “Now Demeter, I am the one that can show you the future of your unborn child, but you must be advised that what I am about to show is what we have woven with knowledge beyond your understand, this fate we woven is the best for your off spring.” She paused for a moment and leaned over to retrieve a remote control resting on top of the arm chair.

As she sat back she lowered a projector screen from a small slit in the ceiling. Lachesis uncovered her left eye revealing the white and cloudy iris that was hidden underneath. Demeter watched as her eye started to glow a bright white, emitting visuals towards the screen now in front of her. Demeter instinctively placed a hand on her belly only for it to be take away by Lachesis. Her own hand replaced the worried mother's and instantly tiny taps from the growing baby were felt.

Clotho and Atropo stood up, and made their way behind the couch directly infront of the projector.They watched Demeter as she intently watched the screen that showed herself in a field of flowers. Her hair was matted to her forehead and she was panting. A trusted flower nymph in front of Demeter was holding her arms out with a bundle of clothes wrapped around what was presumed the baby she had just delivered. Then there was a home, a small and modest house unlike all those that exist in Olympus. The house resembled a cottage, surrounded by flowers and trees that created shade. She saw herself crouched down while a tiny magenta pink hand curled its fingers around her index finger. The tiny figure stood up and just as a glimpse of the baby’s face was to appear a pile of flowers on the floor replaced the child. The pile was broken up by a little girl with magenta skin and big doe eyes running away laughing and giggling.

“Kore” whispered Demeter. “...your name will be Kore.” She ran a hand over her belly and sighed with relief as she continued to see her beautiful daughter grow up before her eyes. Lachesis showed her a couple more highlight points in Kore’s life. The first time she grew her first flower, her first spelling bee they all brought tears to Demeter’s eyes.

Then her daughter appeared much older with a cake in front of her, 21 bright lit candle and a small black velvet box remained open on the table. Around kore's neck was a beautiful blue pendant necklace set in silver dangling right above her plump pink breasts. A single tear ran down her cheek while a big blue hand entered into view to wipe away the tear and rested on her curve of her cheek. _blue. no it_ _can't be. why is he touching her._

Now her daughter was shown in a wedding dress, walking down an aisle. Sitting in a throne room Kore’s hair now long and wavy, her eyes bloodshot red, a black spiked crown sitting upon her head. "NOOO!" Her scream cut the silence and the look of marvel the three sisters had upon their faces; finally seeing the fate they had woven so perfectly. “NO! I will not allow this! How could you give MY daughter such a cruel fate…how-how dare you! I will NOT allow this, she will not be married to him!”

Demeter grabbed Lachesis by the arm making her stand up and stop displaying the visuals of the goddess' future. Lachesis distant far off look was soon erased as Demeter’s hand made contact with the side of her face. Clotho and Atropos stepped forward already fearing for the pregnant goddess and their sister if things were to escalate. Lachesis grabbed a hold of Demeters’s wrist making sure to dig just tight enough to leave crescent moon indents. Her voice echoed and vibrated through the atmosphere as she spoke “The fate of this baby was woven before you even had the notion of becoming a mother, the fate that we have placed upon this goddess is NOT to be questioned!” Startled Demeter nodded, she knew better than to lay a hand upon a "sister fate" much less question all three on their work. Without another word Demeter was enveloped in a cloud of smoke and was now standing outside of tower four.

“Demeter, what are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reads this, you have no idea how much I appreciate it!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please leave any suggestions! I haven't written anything like this since college and I'm a bit rusty.


End file.
